


Mutual Exchange

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: Cabin on the Lake (Walter/Daniels stories) [2]
Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: Daniels notices that Walter only ever focuses on her and her needs – she decides to change that.





	Mutual Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so dirty minded – I had this plot bunny and had to write it ;)
> 
> Thanks to Newtina1926 for the title because I had no clue what to name it XD
> 
> EXPLICIT SMUT AHEAD!

It was still early in the evening when Daniels left the bathroom after her shower and decided to put her plan into action. She found Walter on their bed, reading a book on plant identification and care whilst he waited; she couldn’t help but grin to herself at the sight of him, at how endearing it was.

He seemed to notice her presence after a few seconds as he raised his head and smiled at her. “Hello, Daniels. How was your shower?”

“Yeah, it was great,” She affirmed, leaning against the doorframe and folding her arms as she studied him.

He also seemed to be examining her, looking over her body and tilting his head. “You are wearing my underwear.”

 _My underwear, a cotton t-shirt, and nothing else_ , he established to himself.

“Mmm-hmm; I like wearing your clothes – and I know you like me wearing them too,” She teased good-naturedly.

“Well…I will admit that I find it pleasing to see you in my clothes, yes,” Walter agreed seriously. “I am unable to say why I find it so appealing, however.”

Daniels chuckled as she moved to climb onto the bed, resting on her knees as she looked at him. “So, what’re you reading?”

“It’s one of the books you gave me for Christmas,” He informed her. “I am currently researching several variations of orchid plants; I am hoping that it will be possible to grow some in the greenhouse in the future.”

Slowly, her hand started to drift over his hip; it was a pleasant feeling. “That’d look pretty,” She mused. “I hope you can grow some – it would make the greenhouse look brighter, more colourful.”

_FACIAL EXPRESSION ANALYSIS, DANIELS: COY, LUSTFUL, AROUSED. CONCLUSION: WANT OF SEXUAL CONTACT_

“Indeed,” Walter said, and he closed his book before putting it aside. “I have a feeling that plants is the last thing on your mind, however, and it’s not the reason you are wearing my underwear.”

“It’s not,” Daniels laughed quietly, leaning in closer to him; he found his gaze entirely focused on her lips. “Come here.”

He obliged willingly, moving his mouth against hers and closing his eyes as he allowed himself to relax into it; kissing her always made his systems heat up, made them stir – but it was in the most pleasurable way possible. Sometimes he wondered if humans felt something similar when kissing, whether they too felt like it was sometimes too much.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he was pleased when she groaned and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. He was now certain that she wanted to initiate sexual intimacy, and he was more than willing to accept it – she was the only one he would ever be willing to have such contact with, he had established.

Walter’s hands were reaching to pull at the bottom of her t-shirt when she pulled away, breathing heavily and flushed. “No,” She murmured.

“No?” He repeated, somewhat perplexed.

“Not me,” Daniels panted, shaking her head. “I…you _always_ focus on me, making sure I’m taken care of – I wanna do the same to you.”

“Danny, that’s not necessary,” He reminded her, uncertain of how to feel. “As I have said before, I do not have any want or need for sexual activity, though with you I am more than happy to perform such acts. You do not need to worry about-”

“Yeah, I do,” She interrupted stubbornly, now moving away; to his surprise, she started to toy with the waistband of his trousers. “I _want_ to do this for you, Walter. Please let me take care of you, just this once.”

When she asked like that, looking so eager, he couldn’t refuse; Walter found himself nodding slowly, and she grinned. Wasting no time, she pushed down his trousers and underwear quickly, pulling them from his legs before urging him to lie back against the headboard of the bed; he did so obediently, admittedly curious to know what she had in mind.

Much to her pleasure, he was already semi-hard; Daniels carefully wrapped a hand around his length and gently squeezed, watching his face for a reaction. The muscles in his face twitched slightly, a small but sure sign that he liked what she was doing.

“You can moan if you want,” She assured him, starting to stroke his erection. “Don’t hold back, Walter, please – for me.”

“Alright,” He agreed quietly, eyes fixed on her.

It didn’t take too long to get him fully-erect, soft noises of pleasure leaving his mouth as her hand worked him. Once she was certain he was ready, she stopped stroking and moved to lie down; he looked puzzled by this, tilting his head at her again.

“Danny?”

“I’m gonna try something else,” Daniels told him, getting comfortable; he noticed that her head was near to his penis, and it suddenly occurred to him just what she was going to do. “If you want me to stop, let me know.”

“You don’t have to,” Walter said sincerely. “I am aware that some do not find the experience of performing oral sex to be comfortable, and if it does not make you comfortable then you don’t need to do it. I will not mind.”

She just grinned, taking him in hand as she positioned herself. “I told you, I _want_ to.”

It had been a while since she’d last done this – it hadn’t been something she’d done a lot with her late husband, and even so it had been several years since he had died; to add, she was more than aware that Walter was larger than the average human male (whoever had designed him this way at Weyland-Yutani deserved a gift basket of some kind, she’d decided). Having said that, she was comforted by the fact that he wouldn’t do what many men seemed to do; he wouldn’t force her head or abuse her in any way, and she felt relaxed as she lowered her mouth over the head of his erection slowly.

A low groan left her lover’s mouth, his hands suddenly gripping the bedsheets. “ _Danny_ …that-…fu-… _Daniels_ …”

Removing her mouth for a moment, she smirked knowingly. “Remember, don’t hold back – you wanna swear, you swear; you wanna moan, you fucking doing it.”

Walter’s eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head at the feeling of her mouth enveloping him again, hot and wet; he was certain that his main circuits would need rewiring, if this continued, and that he might have to perform a manual reboot because it felt so _pleasurable_. It was difficult to not buck his hips, eager for more, but he knew from his researching and from viewing pornographic files on the datapad that it would most likely make her uncomfortable and gag.

“ _Fuck_ , Danny,” He sighed, fists clenching the bedsheets still.

Daniels released him again, looking up at him through her lashes as she grinned. “If you want, you can hold my hair – I don’t mind.”

“You’re sure?” He checked, still anxious of hurting her – it was the very last thing he wanted.

“Completely,” She agreed. “I haven’t done this in a while, so my rhythm’s probably off.”

“Your rhythm is perfectly acceptable,” Walter informed her, and his fingers gently brushed through her hair. “I am merely apprehensive that I might harm you in some way if I allow myself to relax completely.”

She looked touched by his concern for her, even as she leaned down once more. “Don’t worry – if it _does_ happen, then I’ll let you know. Right now, I just want you to feel good.”

Her mouth took him in deeper now, and he found himself gripping her hair as she started to bob her head; admittedly, it wasn’t quite as intimate as the feeling of being inside of her when they made love, but it was still more than satisfying. For some reason, the sight of her doing this to him – completely focused on pleasuring him – made him feel even more aroused; it was fascinating to watch a part of himself disappearing into her mouth, knowing that she wanted to make him feel good.

It was all of this that made him relax and let go, allowing himself to enjoy what she was doing.

“Fuck, Danny,” Walter groaned, a strong spiral of arousal coiling through him when she raised her eyes to look at him; something about her eyes, brown and bright and _knowing_ , made his hips give a small thrust involuntarily. The feeling only intensified when he felt her tongue licking against his erection as she moved, causing him to throw his head back. “Right there, Danny…”

It was all far too much; all of his systems were overheated and struggling to adjust to the sensations running through him, all of his programs focused on _Daniels_ and her mouth, on what she was doing to him. He knew it wouldn’t be long until things peaked and were over – and a wave of panic rushed through him.

“ _Daniels_ ,” He mumbled urgently, using his hands in her hair to hold her in place; he immediately let go when she raised her head, looking puzzled. “I apologize, but…but I believe if you continue, things will finish very quickly; I thought it best to warn you.”

Daniels wiped some saliva from her mouth, rather amused. “I told you, this is about _you_ – the whole point is _you_ get pleasure out of it.”

“I’m aware,” Walter said carefully. “But if you continue like this, then…then…”

And suddenly it hit her just what she meant. “You’re worried about doing it in my mouth?” She questioned, holding back a laugh when he nodded. “I’m okay with that, honestly – thanks for asking, though: a lot of guys don’t usually ask.” He still looked unconvinced, so she put a hand on his and smiled. “Honestly, Walter, I’m totally fine with that. I mean, it is safe for humans to…you know, swallow?”

“Oh.” He seemed taken aback by this as he considered. “Yes, it should certainly be; in humans, sperm is only one percent of semen, while the rest consists of two hundred separate proteins, and vitamins and minerals-”

“ _Walter_.”

“The fluid I produce is designed for safe sexual activity,” He continued, hurrying his explanation slightly at her look. “It contains most of the same proteins, vitamins and minerals but no sperm. So, yes, I believe it’s completely safe to swallow.”

Daniels rolled her eyes but smirked to herself as she lowered her head once more. “Good to know – a simple ‘yes’ would have been just as helpful, but…”

Any responses he could have given to her grousing disappeared completely as she started to move her mouth over his cock, leaving him capable of producing only loud groans and sounds of pleasure. “ _Yes_ …Danny…”

She hummed around him as her tongue swirled around the thick head, one hand slowly moving to massage his balls; he choked at the feeling, bucking his hips. He could feel his peak rapidly approaching, looming over him and making every circuit in his body jump to life.

“Daniels,” Walter moaned, unable to hold it in. “Danny, I… _fuck! Fuck, Danny_!”

As he hit the final sensory threshold, a live current shot up his spine and through every single one of his nerves; it was too much to compute and comprehend, _too_ _much_ but in the best way possible, making his vision blur. He was only briefly aware that he released into his lover’s mouth, and she accepted without any complaint; a part of him registered her swallowing the fluid, not taking her mouth away from him until he was done.

Once he had finished, his body going pliant, Daniels gently released him from her mouth and sat back to look at him; a sense of pride and satisfaction washed over her at the sight of him so sated and relaxed, knowing she had done this to him. Hell, if anyone deserved it, it was him.

It took him a few minutes to recover, each of his systems and programs running again one at a time, and when he opened his eyes he saw her sitting in front of him with a wide grin. He smiled back, unable to help himself.

“So?” Daniels said teasingly, pressing herself against his side. “How’d I do?”

“Very satisfactory,” Walter informed her seriously, delighted when she laughed. “That was…as you once described sexual intercourse… ‘ _fucking amazing_ ’.”

His lover looked rather elated with herself, much to his delight. “I’m glad. Maybe I’ll have to try that more often.”

“Maybe you will,” He agreed, reaching out to push the dishevelled strands of hair from her face; she looked enticing like this, he decided, lips bright red and hair ruffled. “You are…wonderful, Danny. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was rather distracted: I love you.”

Daniels kissed him then, a gentle and lazy press of the lips, and smiled against his mouth. “Yeah? I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There will come a day where I write them having hot steamy sex without the words ‘I love you’ being exchanged, but that day is not today.
> 
> Sadly, I actually did google that information about semen. The things people do for fics…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed (hehe) and let me know what your thought!


End file.
